lolosiafandomcom-20200216-history
Central Kingdom of Fantastica
It's discovery lay with the centaurs expanding their territory from Saggitaria from Galliores city they expanded eastwards to Meraqwara city the Mermish sent a retaliation force and the battle of Fantastica begun exposing Fantastica.The Fantasticans were mad with the Mermish who exposed their land leading to the capture of Meraqwara city from then on Fantastica was exposed to outside influence. The Flag of Fantastica The Flag has changed four times. ima.jpg|The first flag issn.jpg|The second flag Fffffimage.jpg|The third flag imagejdj.jpg|The fourth and current flag The first flag shows the first dynasty's symbol.The second represents the introduction of snow lions and the new dynasty with Weiwu roots.The third represent the coup of the dragons which led to dragons ruling Fantastica.The current flag shows the current founder of the fourth dynasty King Elkhorn of the Elven Lands.King Elkhorn was pure white as white as snow with horns and hooves of the purest gold.King Elkhorn was of the rare kind the last of the Northern Elk a great species that rode in the Elven Lands.As king he ruled and he married the last of the Sky Caribou and founded a dynasty of greatness.The constellation represents the tea cup constellation the constellation which guided the two to meet. Central Kingdom of Fantastica The Kingdom which rules over all others it began as seperate kingdoms which united creating it it extended controll over all of Fantastica it allows controll to conquered kingdoms only requiring taxes from them.Fairy Carp a species of carp that are sent all over the world to find those who will be welcome in Fantastica when they jump over mountains they turn into a Fairy Dragon.The fairy carp are sent in the form of carp kites and when someone takes them and hangs it it will toss and turn for no reason then it will glow and show a vision to the chosen one.After the vision of Fantastica the carp becomes real and must be placed in water when in water it will sing saying that he/she must come to me in three days time to visit Fantastica if not he/she will recieve misfortune until the end of his/her days.Within three days the carp will jump out when visited to and will jump to find the nearest mountain the human must accompany it it will jump the mountain and become a dragon and the person will travel on the back of the dragon with a breath that smells of roses the gold coloured dragon has seven rainbow colored ridges on it's back that when sucked causes fortune to befell the one who sucked them.After they get to Fantastica the dragon will spin faster and faster around the Niseag Sea until the dragon gets to the speed of light then Fantastica will appear.The dragon immeansly tired will immediately land on the sea beneath it and the person must travel to Fantastica on their own. Elf kingdom One of the seven wonders of Lolosia is here Elvock palace.Elvock city is the capital of Elvenland. Vampire kingdom Vampires rule here.It lost most of it's territories to the werewolf kingdom. Werewolf kingdom It gained a lot of territories from the vampire kingdom. Dragon Kingdom A kingdom of dragons Fairy Kingdom The land of fairies exist on an island in Hydra bay.The fairies are isolated from the rest of Fantastica. Witch and Wizard federation A federation of two kingdoms united by the marriage of the Wizard king and the witch queen. Chimaera Federation A federation between several kingdoms Phoenix,Satyr,Minotaur and others. Giant Kingdom A kingdom ruled by giants.At war with dwarf kingdom. Dwarf kingdom A kingdom ruled by dwarves at war with giant kingdom. Monster Kingdom A kingdom composing of trolls,golems,orcs and ogres. Category:Politics Category:Empires Category:Countries Category:Legends